fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zetsu Nagatabi
' (漆黒英雄 (ドン), Don; Irish for "The Dark One" and Japanese for "Jet-Black Hero") |race= |gender=Male |age=39 |height= 170 cm |weight= 72 kg |birthday= |eyes=Grey |hair= Blue |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Tuatha Danann |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Silent Virtue |partner= |previous partner=Makoto Nagatabi |base of operations= |status= Deceased |relatives= Eiyo Nagatabi (twin sister) Makoto Nagatabi (older brother) Daitan Komichi (brother-in-law) Kidon Komichi (brother-in-law) Shumon Komichi (brother-in-law) Tsuyo Morduin (nephew) |counterpart= |magic=Familiar Spirit Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} }} Zetsumei Nagatabi (絶明・七牙旅, Zetsumei Nagatabi) was the of Eiyo Nagatabi and a member of Silent Virtue, acting as the of the team. Having taken down a multitude of , he was renown across for his strategic mindset and unusual Familiar—being known as ( , Don; Irish for "The Dark One" and Japanese for "Jet-Black Hero"). According to Tsuyo Morduin, Zetsu possessed a unique magical due to being exposed to the Sanguine Moon on the night of his birth and was searching for a way to cure it. Throughout his journey, Zetsu discovered that he could temporarily prolong his own life by fusing with his familiar. Even with the help of his siblings, Zetsu was unable to find anyone who could cure the disease he was suffering from and eventually decided to live normally, despite knowing he would eventually pass on. Zetsu was also member of the Tuatha De Danann, unintentionally reestablishing the organization. In the year X783, he met his demise while attempting to defend Findias—the "Beacon of Light" (光の狼煙, Hikari no Noroshi) of Bellum—from the forces of a mysterious Dark Guild, using the last of his life in order to make protect civilians from harm. Appearance Zetsumei is a rather depressing, bland-looking young man at first glance, being said to look like "that one goth kid that tries way too hard to be edgy and tries to gain attention in high school" as described by his siblings much to his displeasure at being compared to such a terrible thing in his eyes. However despite this, he seems to be attract a somewhat high amount of women as they described him as "cool and mysterious" and that it must be up to them to bring him out of the darkness that he has drowned himself in though he has stated many times in the past that he finds this incredibly annoying and something that he does not need in his life. As a grown man, he is average in terms of height, being the third shortest in his team as he is taller than his twin sister and Shumon, and is also very lean body build as he possesses little to no muscle. Due to his strange disease, Zetsu has a very pale skin complexion to the point where Eiyo has made multiple jokes about Zetsu shining whenever the sunlight hits his skin once again to his dismay and great hatred. Not only that but his skin is free of blemishes and scars, being described as smooth and creamy. His facial features are best described as somewhat childish, resembling someone who is still exiting their teenage years possessing as soft jaw structure. His most prominent feature that Zetsu possesses is his vibrant dark blue hair, which is flat yet styled in a neatly kept manner, keeping his left eye concealed underneath a bang. His eyes, which are very large allowing people to see the expressions on his face, are a vivid grey and will turn an eerie yellow due to his Familiar Spirt being fused within his body. When it comes to clothing, Zetsu prefers to wear clothing that consist of dark colors, adding in some light colors as a way to draw more attention to the dark-colored clothing. He generally prefers to wear an outfit that is similar to what his brother and sister in a way that seems like matching uniforms. This outfit consist of a black jacket that is approbate for a student with a white dress shirt that has a loose black bow tie around the neck. Alongside that, Zetsu wears a pair of black dress slacks and a set of brown loafers. On occasions for when he is relaxing, Zetsu will change his entire outfit to consist of a blue and white T-shirt that consist of many graphic designs. He also wears a pair of blue jeans and set of white and dark blue sneakers. For accessories, there is one item that Zetsu always has on his person, being his Magic Headphones. Personality Zetsumei is known for being an incredibly straightforward person, speaking what he believes is true and often will back it up despite the fact that he is clearly causing some form of emotional pain to someone by disagreeing with them. History Synposis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Relationships Trivia *Zetsumei's appearance is based on Minato Arisato/Yuuki Makoto from the series Persona 3. *The name Zetsumei can also mean End of Life (絶命, Zetsumei). This is a nod towards the fact that Zetsumei's life could end at any moment due to his disease. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Silent Virtue